The Unexpected Future!
by MiracleHeart14
Summary: When Shining transports STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS into the future, they would have never thought in their lives that this could their future, with that of Nanami's. This future has secrets, some of them funny and dark. [Takes shortly after UtaPri:LS]
1. Prologue: Something Unexpected - PT1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello! This is me with a new story of an anime I literally binge watch like in 3 days (blame school). So this story was inspired by rainediamond's "Mama and 16 Dads" and "Utapri: The Next Generation", along with Elhlenn Hovercast's "Dear Cute Children". I liked them and was inspired by them to write this story. Check theirs out, there are really good.

 ***** NO COPYING INTENDED IN THE** ' _ **MAIN'**_ **PLOT STORY!*****

 **Prologue:**

It was night, the striving idols in the Master Course sleeping peacefully, resting their bodies to be recharged the next day. All of them dreamed in their sleep, but was in common in those dreams was that they focused on one single person, or more precisely, girl: Nanami Haruka.

To STARISH, she was the one (with Cecil's aid) that brought them to form the group that they are now. She was their guiding light, the center of their universe, but more importantly, the girl of their dreams. She had helped them in many ways, aiding them whenever they needed. She was selfless, deciding to help them in whatever she could, their own problems before her own. She was pretty, happy, naive, and innocent. Those were the qualities of Nanami Haruka which everyone knew about.

To QUARTET NIGHT, she was the one that united them all, not to the closest of bonds, but for them to come and work together when doing their songs. Not only that, but she brought out things that no other knew about or manage to make them show. She was the girl which their hearts yearned for, though never voicing them.

It was four in the morning, meaning that they had a few more hours left of sleep. Too bad that _someone_ didn't agree with that.

" _ **EVERY~ONE!"**_ a booming voice resounded throughout the place, starling, and making even some scream inhumanly, when they heard the sudden sound. " _ **ALL OF STAR~ISH AND QUARTET NIGHT~ SHOULD PACK THEIR BAGS AND BE BY MY OFFICE AT FIVE!**_ " The voice, which was quickly deduced to be Shining Saotome's, stopped, but added, " _ **NANAMI HARUKA! YOU'RE INCLUDED AS WELL!"**_ Then, it was silence.

Everyone jolted from their slumber. In their minds, after hearing what Shining Saotome announced, thought: ' _WHAT!?'_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was four-twenty-five, and Haruka arrived with her bags, fully changed, exhausted and panting. She opened the door, to see that everyone was in Saotome's office, dressed as well, and with their bags, just as they were told to, but madly questioning the president. Ryuuya and Ringo were also there, perplex and confused as well.

"Oi! What is the meaning of this!?" Syo questioned, anger clearly in his voice.

The rest continued their questioning, until they were silenced by the president.

"I called you here because you broke the one rule I placed" he said.

The statement caused for all the males to flinch and freeze in place. They all thought, ' _He found out!',_ but others also thought of, ' _But its not like I openly declared or showed it!'_

"You must be wrong!" Cecil fought back. "We haven't broken the rule!"

Shinomiya, looked at all of them with confused eyes and asked, "What rule?"

Shining grinned at the clueless idol, and answered with a question, "What a good question?" He then grinned even further, it being one that scared the life out of everyone, even that of Ranmaru and Camus. "The NO L-O-V-E Rul-"

He was stopped when the door of the office flew open, a very pissed of Yamato appearing. Though, it wasn't only him, but all of HEAVENS, including Otori Raging, on the door. Everyone in the office saw that all the members of HEAVEN'S had luggage as well.

"OI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yamato furiously questioned, walking to Shining and slamming his hands down on the desk. It looked like he was ready to beat someone to death in the instant. "WHY DID YOU WOKE US UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING!? WHY DID WE NEEDED TO BRING OUR STUFF!? WHY THE HECK WE NEEDED TO COME HERE!?"

"You woke me from my beauty sleep" Nagi complained, rubbing his eyes, as if ignoring his fellow idol. "I need my sleep to stay cute."

"HEAVENS? Why are you here!?" Syo asked, and backed away when Yamato turned to look at him.

"That is a very good question I as well would like to know?" Raging interfered. One could clearly see, and from the tone of this voice, that he was pissed of as well.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Shining burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's funny." Tokiya declared.

" _ **I HOPE YOUR READY!**_ " the president suddenly said, and murmured out loud some sort of incantation.

"What is he saying?" Otoya questioned, looking at the president with worry.

"Shining, we're all waiting for an explanation!" Raging demanded, walking over to his rival.

" _To the future"_ the president finished saying.

"WOAH!" Everyone exclaimed once they saw all of them, sans Shining, Raging, Ryuuya and RIngo, glowling.

"From this point forwards, I revoke the NO LOVE RULE" the old red haired man shouted. "See what the future holds, fix it, and learn from it!"

Not even five seconds later, all of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS, were gone in a blink.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A big mansion was located on a nice hill, where the it overlooked the city. It was filled with lovely trees and flowers, all giving color and live to the place.

In the inside, in the kitchen to be more precise, was a young woman with long brown hair which was currently held in a bun, auburn eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black turtleneck shirt, a light colored skirt which reach to her knees, and brown boots. In her right hand, she held a knife, cutting some carrots. She hummed to herself, her eyes focused on what she was doing. When she was done cutting, she turned to put all the cut pieces into a big pot.

"Yuki-nee-chan" a small, timid voice chimed.

Yuki, which appeared to be her name, turned to the girl on the doorway of the kitchen. The child had deep black messy hair, orange eyes, and also fair skin. She wore a dark purple dress and black shoes.

"Misaki" the oldest girl called. "How many times do I have to tell everyone to not scare me when I'm cooking. I could cause an accident." she reminded, her eyes narrowed.

The other girl in the other hand, cowered back, lowering her head a little. "I'm sorry…." she apologized. "But, I came to you to tell you that something weird glowed on the court yard."

Yuki immediately turned to the heating pot and turned the switch off, then running to where the little girl was. "Misaki, find Kaito and the others. Tell them to hide in a room, and to not, I repeat, to not come out until I deem that it's safe" she instructed, which the other girl nodded, and ran off.

As for the other one, she lifted her brown skirt a little and pulled out a small, rod-like weapon, which then expanded, turning into the form of a scythe.

"I need to check it out," she spoke to herself. She ran out the mansion, thinking, ' _Could it, or could they be…. Are they back?'_ she thought. She shook her head side to side. ' _No, and if they aren't, then it's my duty to protect my siblings!'_

Yuki arrived at the courtyard and cautiously scanned the place. She saw a pile of bodies laid scattered on the courtyard, knockout cold. Different colored hairs contrasting the white marble floor. Bags and luggages were scattered across the place. She held the weapon with both her hands, staying a few feet from the mysterious men. Examining closely, she noticed something.

"Why do they look familiar….?" she asked herself. About to take a step forwards, she stopped when something, one of the bodies moved.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Otoya groaned, trying to move his body. He felt the floor hard and cold, making him shiver. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. With his hands, he pushed himself up, until ending up sitting. Managing to see more clearly now, he froze that the first thing he saw.

A scythe.

And a someone being shadowed in darkness.

The first thing that came to him was: the Grim Reaper. ' _He has come for me._ '

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The brown haired girl saw the red haired man moving, managing to sit. She adjusted the weapon in her hands, ready to attack if anything happened. Though, when she saw with her auburn eyes the person it was, she said,

"Otoya-papa?"

However, she didn't expect the next thing he would do. He let out a loud, ear piercing scream.\

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was the prologue of Uta no Prince-sama: To The Future. I hope you like it, and I also hope I didn't confuse anyone with the mess of the prologue. On the next chapter, things will be more cleared up and make sense.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING and I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**


	2. Prologue: Something Unexpected - PT2

**Hello everybody! I am not dead! *Laughs* *Suddenly bows* Sorry! Sorry! It has been like 5 months since I published the first part of the prologue of this story! SORRY! I really don't have like any excuses for not posting a new part/chapter. Well, I kinda have... Not that it was of a serious excuse. 1) I like completely forgot about it a little while. 2) I have school, meaning that I have** ** _homework_** **(why!?) and quizzes/test (the common things for that of a student). And 3) I really didn't have the OC's planned out completely, such as personality-wise, background (if any), and other things. I really struggled to come a conclusion on how to portray one of them, which was difficult, for** ** _reasons_** **later on... That was only it. BUT, now I am back, ready to continue this story, even if updates are slow.**

 **On another hand, I want to thank all the people who have R &R this story. I am glad people took interest in this little story of mine. THANK YOU! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT COME TO YOUR LIKES AND EXPECTATIONS!**

 **Now that that is out of the way, please enjoy the rest!**

Otoya let out an ear piercing scream, causing for the rest of the unconscious males, and female, to startled wake up. Some jumped, or others screamed along the freaking red hair idol.

For the brown haired girl, she dropped her weapon and covered her ears, trying to stop it from hurting her ears. It was painfully loud, her eardrums not being able to handle the noise.

"What….?" Nagi mumbled, sobbing his head while looking at the scenery.

"Oi! Red haired! Quit screaming like a girl!" Yamato shouted, not having it.

Otoya heard the angered green haired from HEAVENS, deciding to shut up or else being hit by the other.

"Otoya," Masato, once coming to his senses, called the red head. "What made you scream like that?"

Said questioned person apologized for the sound he made, and proceeded with, "I saw the Grim Reaper"

Everyone, who was on their senses, stared at him, some with questioned looks, and others with the ' _really'_ look.

"You must have hit your head to hard" Eiichi said, fixing his glasses.

"Or you may been on the verge of death" Ranmaru added with a rough voice of annoyance.

Otoya simply lowered his head. "You may be ri-"

"HE-WAIT!" someone shouted really loud, instantly recognizing that it was from Reiji. They turned to look at where he was, his face shadowed by the tree beside him, his hands before him, and then at what he was looking at. "Please lower that!" he wailed.

In front of the odd one of QUARTET NIGHT, was a young woman with long brown hair which was currently held in a bun, auburn eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black turtleneck shirt, a light colored skirt which reach to her knees, and brown boots. In her hands she held a scythe. She held a menacingly, yet confused look on her face. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!? Are you from the paparazzi!?" she burst out all those questions, not lowering her guard.

Everyone immediately froze, not knowing, but at the same time, knowing in what situation they were in.

"Answer me, or else all of you will get hurt!"

Stating that, Syo jumped in between the deathly weapon and one of his senpai's, his arms stretched out. "Oye!" he shouted, only to have the scythe turn to him, making him hold his breath. "We have no idea what is going on!"

"That is right!" Nagi butted in as well, and added, "You don't to hurt the face of an idol, especially me, the cutest one in all of the world!"

Everyone sweatdropped, the noticeable ones, while it pissed of a certain rocker. "You care more about yourself, pipsqueak!"

Nagi, forgetting for a moment that predicament he, along with the other, that they were in, turned, and bounced back, "Uhhhhhhhh! You are just pissed off because no one notices you, for being a white-haired old man!"

(Camus mentally smirked.)

Ranmaru was about to flare up at the pink-haired boy, when somebody nudged him, making him remember that there was something more important, which could of life and death.

"Listen!" Otoya yelled, causing for the girl to turn to him, making him shiver. "None of us know what is going on, or how we got here! That is the honest truth!"

The girl peered down on them, still holding the weapon on her hand. Her eyes were fixated on the man she called _Otoya-papa,_ but they then moved over to Reiji.

Reiji noticed this, him being comical and stuff, shivering, but then his expression changed. He saw that the way she was looking at him was confusing, yet…..tender.

The brown-haired girl debated on what to do, her mind thinking back on how they look exactly like them, but….much younger. Her mind was brought back to what was happening when she saw something _orange_. ' _Wait…..'_ she thought.

"Mother!" she shouted, and dropped the scythe which she wielded, and ran to the unconscious Haruka.

The rest of the boys, some surprised, either shouted or murmured in low breaths, ' _WHAT!?'_ , when they heard their predator shouted ' _Mother!',_ and ran to the woman they all loved.

* * *

Meanwhile _,_ somewhere in the back, Cecil groaned, his eyes slowly opening. His stomach hurt a lot. It was as if something had landed hard on him. Now that his vision was becoming clearer, he looked down, and saw orange hair. He looked at it closely, until he realized.

"My Princess!" the prince shouted, and he gently, but frantically, moved the composer, until he had her in his arms. He scanned her body to see if she had any injuries, which, he thank the goddess Muse, that she didn't. "Haruka….Haruka!" he shaked her, his eyes full of worry.

"Hhrmn…."

The 'A' of STARISH breathed out, the girl of his dreams waking up.

Haruka groaned, her head throbbing from pain. She felt herself being held by something or someone. Opening her eyes, carefully due to the sun's rays directly hitting her face, she carefully raised her left arm and blocked the light. Her eyes adjusted more rapidly.

"Haruka!" someone called out her name.

Said girl groaned, her orange eyes fully opening, taking in the light of the more more easily. She tried sitting up, but her hands slipped on something, making her fall back.

"Haruka!"

A familiar voice chimed in her ear, slowly, recognizing it. When she did, she turned her head to the right, coming face to face with a caramel colored face and worried teal colored eyes. Her oranged color eyes widened, exclaiming, "Ce-Cecil-san!" She hurriedly scrambled off the Prince of Agnapolis, not seeing that one of her feet was stepping on a medium sized branch. "Kyaaa!"

Cecil, seeing that his Princess was going to fall, hurriedly went into action, extending his arms to catch her, but––

"Mother!"

A brown haired girl swoop in, catching Haruka, but as she did, she fell on her back on the ground, Haruka falling on top of the girl's body.

"Ouch….!" The brown haired girl whined. Her hair, which was in a burn, was now sprawled on the ground, and her auburn eyes glancing to the person on top of her. She sighed, the sigh being as that of a content one.

Haruka, in turn, was shocked, quickly taking her body off of the one who prevented her fall. "Are you alright!?" She asked, extending her hand towards her savior. Her face easily showed her worry.

The one on the ground, seeing the girl's had extended towards her, took it, hiding and preventing a whine from escaping her lips. Once on her feet, she dusted off her skirt, and replied, "I'm alright, but are you alright, Mother?"

The orange haired froze, confused. Her lips opened, repeating, "Mo….ther?", in a slow, and very confused tone. She keep her eyes glued to the teen, who appeared to be a little more older than her, not comprehending anything. "What….?"

A few seconds lasted of complete silence when the cries of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT (though some were internal), and HEAVENS rang in the air.

"Nanami-san, are you alright?" Masato asked worriedly.

"Did you hurt something, Angel?" Eiichi asked as well, his eyes showing concern.

Haruka nodded rapidly, "Yes! Cecil and this girl helped me." She turned to to Cecil, bowing her head, "Thank you Cecil-san." And then turned to the unnamed girl, doing the same, "Thank you, ah…."

The auburn eyed girl waved her hands before her, replying, "No-No! There is no need to thank me, Mother….wait," she paused, looking confusingly at Haruka.

All of the boys shouted, ' _MOTHER!?'_ , loud and clear, causing the girl close her eyes and to cover her ears with her hands. Once the voices of the fourteen (twelve actuality) idols faded, the girl removed her hands from her ears, and opened her eyes.

"Oye, what do you mean by mother!?" Syo questionly shouted, making the girl do the same as before.

The tallest of STARISH noticed her actions, and calmly requested, "Syo, please don't shout to loud. It would seem that it causes her pain."

The short blond haired looked a little ashamed. "Sorry…. It's just, why did you call Haruka…. _Mother_?"

Everyone turned to look at her, the many pairs of eyes piercing deeply into the unnamed girl. This made her uncomfortable.

"You, mean, you don't know who I am?" the girl looked confused, surprised, and sad at the same time. "Come on, all of you must be pulling a prank on." She said, seeing that none of them seem to understand. "Like, I am Kotobuki Yuki, eldest daughter in the Nanami Family."

Everyone gawed at the revelation, turning from staring at her to then turn to look at Reiji.

Know that everyone look more closely, Yuki, as she is called, did look somewhat like Reiji, except for the eye color.

Reiji was really _confused?_ Or suprised? Or shocked? The girl before them, Yuki, was really his _daughter?_ The girl who literally had a scythe in her hands, threatening them and questioning them? But…. He had never…. Much less for her to look older, as the same age of his kouhais. He really didn't know what to think and how to process such very unexpected revelations.

On the other hand, Yuki was very confused. ' _Why are they acting like this? April Fools had already past, so this couldn't be a prank, because if it was, it was a really bad one. After all, they had all just…..Wait….'_ Her eyes landed on the light pink haired from HEAVENS, know more literally confused. ' _Why is Nagi-papa-'_

"Hey! It's rude to stare, you know!" Said person chastised the girl.

"Why are you so…. Young?" she asked.

Nagi narrowed her eyes towards Yuki, annoyed. "What do you mean by young? I am thirteen years old, and the cutest boy in the world!"

Yuki flipped her haired towards Reiji, and walked towards him.

"Father! How old are you!?"

The odd one of QUARTET NIGHT jumped out of his thoughts, surprised when she called him 'Father'. He rubbed his head, confused, but answered, "Twenty-five."

"What?"

"What in the world is going on! I am really confu-" Ranmaru ranted, but was stopped when something really loud boomed over his voice.

" **MEEHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. In the distance, they could clearly see smoke trailing behind the incoming thing. As it got closer, they could make out a silhouette. It was something….round? And not human?

" **MEEHHHHHHH!"**

Ren squinted his eyes a little, until, he clearly noted what it was. Slowly, he said questionably, "Is that a….. Sheep?"

The sheep was racing towards them, but instead of acting like a sheep, it was as it were a bull charging straight towards them, smoke coming out of its nostrils, red eyes glowing.

" **MEEHHHHHHH!"**

The only thing everyone could think of was: ' _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?I_ '


	3. Prologue: Something Unexpected PT3

The ' _bull'_ continued charging straight at them, not lowering its velocity. The white ball of fluffy wool bounced, the black hooves clashed on the grassy ground, and along some of the suit cases that were randomly laid.

"What in the world is that!?" Cecil cried, eyes wide open at seeing the unknown creature ready to tackle and stomp him.

"WHAT? You don't know that that is a sheep!?" Syo yelled at the prince, astonished that he didn't know what a sheep was.

"Forget about that! Why is it coming straight towards us?" Eiichi interrupted, his usual smirk off his face.

Yuki disregarded the surprised males and leaped into action. She went to the front of the group and extended her arms, as if it were some sort of shield to protect the people behind her. Her auburn eyes were narrowed, looking at the incoming sheep straight into its eyes. The creature didn't seem faced by the action, continuing on its course.

"Yuki-san, you have to move out of the way!" Haruka begged, her voice clearly with that of worry for the life of the teen who claimed her as her ' _mother'._ Her hands were clutched to her chest, clearly feeling her pounding heart.

Reiji as well felt the same as Haruka, but for some reason, when he wanted to tell her, words couldn't escape from his mouth.

The brown haired heard, but ignored it. She had to protect these people, who resembled those people that-

" **MARY**!"

A very loud yell erupted from behind the direction the sheep came.

" **MARY**! **STOP**!"

Yuki's ears quickly perked up at the very sound of who's voice that pleading came from.

As if the sheep were under a spell, followed the given command from the voice behind. It placed its front hooves straight on the ground, using them as breaks. The sheep slowly lost its dynamic speed, ending up coming to a sudden halt, flipping over and falling to its side.

"Meeeeeehhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone was literally frozen. None were sure what in the world was going on, making it much weirder with a sheep, who was like a few seconds ago going to stomp them to death, stopping when a voice ordered the sheep not to do so, ending up now on the ground.

"Peasant, why is there a cattle animal here?" Camus asked, turning to Yuki. Opening her mouth, she tried to find the words to answer him. She didn't know how to say it.

"He-Hey! Don't call *pant* Mary cattle, Mr. Seaweed! *pant*" a small, _cute_ , chimed voice chastised the Count.

"Who dares correct a count?" Camus resorted.

A small form began to form clearly as it approached. The person was now then in the perfect view and visibility for everyone to see how they looked like.

Ai looked and analyzed at the person, until deducting that it was, "A child. A girl"

Indeed it was a small girl. The child had shoulder length merigold colored hair, and vibrant blue ocean colored eyes. For an outfit, she wore a peach colored dress with green colored leggings, and brown boots. She went to the fallen sheep, getting on her knees and helping out the animal. "Mary, are you okay?" she talked to it softly. She placed her hand on the side of Mary's face, gently rubbing it. Mary let out a small noise. "You don't appear to be hurt, but try standing, okay?"

"Meehh." The sheep nodded its head.

"Is she some kind of sheep whisperer?" Van said, seeing how the girl and sheep seemed to communicate with each other.

While some watched the fallen animal get back on its hooves, Yuki walked towards the small girl, a hard look on her face. Her posture was rigid, no one muscle bent. "Karen!" she shouted, immediately getting the attention from the younger girl. Her auburn eyes stared deeply into the girl, not looking anywhere else. "Why are you out here? You know that when I tell everyone to go hide, you hide! No coming out! I ordered Misaki to tell Kaito to get everyone and hide!"

The merigold haired lowered her head for a moment, and then lifted it up, answering back, "Mary was outside, she needed to come in to be safe!"

"Mary is a sheep! Who would take interest with a sheep?"

Karen exclaimed back angrily. "Mary isn't a normal sheep! She is part of this family! Remember, daddy gifted her to me in my bir-Daddy!" The little girl, called Karen, ran to the group of lost men, and jumped into the arms of one of them.

Ren's.

"Whoaa!" Ren exclaimed as he had the weight of the petite girl fall on his arms.

"Daddy!" Karen happily smiled at him, snuggling closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She give him a small peck on his right cheek, causing the flirt of STARISH to blush.

"DADDY!?" STARISH and Van (along with Ranmaru not so loudly) blurred out, gawking at their bandmate/rival.

"REN! I can't believe you would something like this!" Syo exclaimed, his blue eyes not leaving the other's blue ones.

"Jinguji, certainly I knew of your ways, but this is something very irresponsible of you." Masato _calmly_ said, he as well not leaving his gaze from Ren.

"Ren, why didn't you told us that you had such a cute little daughter?" Natsuki questioned, concern in his voice yet looking at the little girl with adoration.

"I didn't know you had this in you." Van commented, shocked.

Ren was indeed taken back with all the claims from his bandmates and rival. Sure, he knew that he liked sweet-talking to women and flirting with them, but not going beyond that. He certainly knew that he couldn't of had done _it_ with any women because he new limits, and he couldn't of had done it drunk because he had never, believe it or not, drinked. "Everyone, I can assure you, I don't have a child." He gently holded the girl and placed her down on the grass floor, seeing her eyes change happiness to that of sadness. "Sorry, but I'm not your daddy. Though, you are cute." he apologized, then in a semi-flirty voice complemented.

¨What?" Karen whimpered. Tears were forming in her eyes, then, "WAHHHHHHH!" she let out a cry.

Yuki went to the little girl, got on her knees, hugged Karen, and patted her head. "There, there….. Don't cry." she whispered. "Karen….listen to me. He isn't your real, _present_ daddy, I think?" She confessed, yet questioning. The crying girl stopped crying, and looked up at the long haired. She stood up, pulling the other girl as well with her. Karen hugged the older's skirt, not understanding.

"I would like to ask you one question." She stated, looking at all the present, unwelcome people. "To clear up this strange situation." She added after.

Tokiya walked forward, and nodded. "Yes. If it would certainly clear up this mess."

Straightening herself up, she took a quick glance at Haruka, and then at Reiji. Taking in a deep breath, she questioned, "What year is it?"

All of the people present stayed silent, questioning themselves how that question would help solve the problem at hand.

"2016." Ai monotonously answered. His deep blue eyes locked on hers, seeing her jolted, wide-eyed reaction to his answer. "However, from that question alone, I can deduce only one thing," he added, facing her face to face "From your reactions, I deduced that the answer I had given contradicted with yours."

"What do you mean Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked.

"It means that this isn't our timeline, in other words, since your can't understand, this isn't 2016. Am I correct?"

"Indeed, Ai-papa." Yuki replied, no emotion in her eyes. "This isn't the year 2016. 2016 has long passed."

"HEEHHHH!" Everyone shouted, even Camus.

"What does this mean?"

"We time travelled?"

"Idiot, time travel is impossible!"

"If it isn't 2016, then what year is it?"

"That doesn't matter, the true question is how that even happened!?"

"Please everyone," Haruka tried to talk over everyone's voice, upon seeing Yuki covering her ears, as if she were in some sort of pain like before. Taking in a deep breath, she shouted as loud as her lungs could, " **QUIET**!"

All the love-struck boys stopped their shouting, gawking at the girl of their dreams, who shouted. Haruka had never done so before, so they were clearly surprised.

Upon noticing the silence, she got beat red over what she just did, bowing her head up and down in a nervously, shy frenzy.

"This is the first time I have heard mother shout….." Karen said, bewildered.

"Yeah, the last time she did, you and Ayame, along with the others who weren't born yet, was when Rin and Ryuu climbed up that very tall tree when we went on vacation, Rin nearly plummeting down to _the_ _ground_." Yuki told, choosing the word ground instead of _death._

"What does plummeting mean, Yuki-nee-san?" Karen asked.

"Later I will explain."

"O~kay!"

"Are you alright, Yuki, was it?" Haruka approached, her words tenderly. The brown haired nodded, a blush coming on her face, replaying with a ' _yes'_.

"Uhhmm….. Could we return to the problem at hand…." Eiji softly voiced.

Snapping out of her weird embarrassment, Yuki nodded. "Yes, but I would like to take this conversation inside our home." Smiling, she turned and began walking towards the house. "You aren't bad people, so it's fine to come in." Kneeling, she grabbed the pole of the weapon on the ground, taking it, and continuing her way.

"Should we go?" Syo turned to his group mates.

"We need to properly solve this problem, though…." Masato wandered off.

"Do we have too….. I mean…." Otoya gulped, remembering that the girl ahead of them had a freaking scythe in her hands.

As STARISH continued on their discussion, the members of HEAVENS started following the girl. As they did, they as well discussed about what in the world was going on.

"Are the stars giving us some task we must face?" Shion whispered.

"Tsk, this is so confusing! What the hell is going on!?" Yamato angrily exclaimed.

"Hey, Eiji, Eiichi, do you think your old man has anything to do with this?" Van asked the Otori siblings.

Eiji replied, "I don't know, however…."

"Knowing him, he must have some part in this." Eiichi finished, narrowing his eyes.

"Man! This is so tiring! This much confusion is not good for me!" Nagi ranted, throwing his arms in the air.

With the 4 members of QUARTET NIGHT, they were all on their own minds, following Yuki and Karen to their house. Venturing in more, Reiji noticed something.

"Nee, Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Myu-chan." the extrovert called. The people in being called turned to face him, stoically. Reiji sweatdropped, then returning to reality. "Doesn't this place seem familiar?"

Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus turned back, looking at the building. At the same time, they said, "It does." Then, they all realized what where they were, "This place is….."

Lastly, the only girl with the stranded group of men could only think, ' _What is going on?'_ And most importantly, ' _Why do I feel…'_ She thought, placing her right hand where her heart was located, ' _happy, yet….sad.'_

"Haruka, are you alright?"

The girl snapped out, turning to see Cecil who had a worried look on his face.

"Yes…."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! Sorry to worry you." She bowed.

The prince nodded slowly, then extending his hand to her. "My Princess, lets go."

The orange haired looked down at his hand, a moment later placing hers on top of it.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the house. Haruka simply looked at the ground, while Cecil feel the death glares from the males glaring at him, making him shiver, yet smile at them, showing that he had his hand laced with the composer.

(As for Mary, the sheep, she was trailing behind Karen.)

* * *

 **End of prologue(s). Next chapter will be chapter 1.**


	4. - CH 1 - A Strange House

All of the men and 3 girls were before a large orange-brown mansion, same color double doors before them. Yuki pulled the handles of the main door, light from both outside and inside of the house blinding, for a moment, everyone.

"Uh…." Karen complained. She brought her right arm to shield her eyes. "We need to fix this somehow, Yuki-nee-san."

"Yeah." Yuki replied, adjusting her eyes to the light.

All of the boys, and girl, covered their eyes for a moment, as well then adjusting their eyesight. When they entered, standing in the entrance, those of QUARTET NIGHT, instantly recognized the place. The entrance was of a beige wall color, and a red to orange floor. On the sides, two sets of staircases, both light brown. In the far back, there was a white double door. In the middle of the room, was a small, round, wooden table, surrounded by a black, three-seat chesterfield sofa, and as well two single-seat sofas, on each side.

"Nee, this is…." Reiji said.

"This is the manor we came to write the song for the Triple S concert." Ai explained, his facial expression not changing.

"Ai-san, your right!" Haruka exclaimed, remembering the time she was brought to the manor to compose QUARTET NIGHT's song, which ended up being, _Evolution • Eve_.

"Hee…. so this was the place where you all created the song!" Natsuki beamed.

Yuki immediately ran up to Haruka, startling her. The teen grabbed her _mother's_ hands, bringing her head closer to the orangette. Her eyes twinkled, literally. "So its you! However, tell me something. What did Ranmaru- _papa_ cook for all of you?"

Ranmaru flinched when Yuki called him, and added, the _papa_ word. When he had first seen her, he had clearly seen the similarities between her and the _idiot_ group mate, but believed it was maybe his younger sister, since Reiji at times mentioned that he had a _cute_ little sister. Clearly, with the conversation in the outside, completely blew his previous thought away. "Omelet." He simply answered, paying attention to what ' _ABSOLUTELY NOT REIJI'S SISTER'_ had asked. He glared at the girl, seeing her sighing in relief.

"Good." Yuki nodded. "The three of you are correct. Me and my siblings were told that this was the very place where that song was created. I must admit…." She paused, turning to see everyone. She ran immediately to Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru, and Camus, her eyes glowing. "That song was super amazing. You know, when I was little," she turned to Reiji, "You would always sing it to me. That was the only song, that for some reason, made me sleepy!"

"I know right! The song was super cool!" Reiji commented, as well beaming.

Those of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT sweat dropped, seeing how those two were the same.

"Yuki-nee-san," Karen, who was near the left side of the wall, called for her sister. Gaining her attention, she pointed to a pin pad that was on the wall. "Everyone is in hiding."

Yuki smacked her face. "Ow!" She walked towards the pin pad, moved her fingers really fast, touching all the numbers, and with a button in the bottom, pressed it. She took in a breath, and announced: "The Witch left….Snow White come out."

All the guys were super confused. _'Witch? Snow White?' What did either of those mean?'_.

"What does that mean?" Syo asked.

The young merigold colored hair girl gasped, stomping her feet loudly on the ground. "You…. You don't know the story of Snow White?"

"Isn't that the fairy tale of the princess who eat a poisoned apple, making her go to sleep." Eiji comment, seeming more to be a question.

"Yes, Eiji- _papa!_ But then the prince came to rescue her, waking her up with a kiss!" Karen exclaimed, smiling brightly at Eiji, who flinched.

Sadly, Eiichi stopped the smile. "Eiji- _papa_? Girl, what are you talking about? We can't be possibly involved in this weird case."

Karen hugged her sister. "Nee-san, why is he so mean? Does he not remember? He is Eiichi- _papa_ , right?" She questioned, and before Yuki could explain, she burst. "Oh no! Could you be under some spell of a witch, or a demon, or a dragon!? Or did you pinch your finger in those wooden things like Sleeping Beauty, but instead lost you memory, Eiichi- _papa!_ " She ran to him, grabbing and tugging his arm. "No! Come, you have to kiss Mamma to regain your memories, like the princes did for Snow White and Sleeping Beauty!"

The temperature dropped.

Eiichi showed a wicked smile.

STARISH noticed the leader of HEAVENS making his way to their precious composer, who was utter confused at what in the world was happening. In a flash, they were all before her, shielding her from the incoming _devil_. Masato and Syo had their hands extending to the sides, forming an X, while the rest, Otoya, Cecil, Ren, and Tokiya pulled him back, Natsuki looking confused at what his bandmates were doing.

"Stay away!" Syo shouted, glaring at Eiichi.

Eiichi, instead, despite having four guys keeping him in place, smirked further. "Iii! I think that is a wonderful idea. A kiss from my beloved Angel would _surely_ make me break the spell of my memory loss."

"Ewww! A kiss!" A voice rang before them, more precisely from the top.

All heads, forgetting what was happening, lifted, and saw a girl. The girl, seeming no older than Karen, had very long, messy hair, an ahoge sticking out. Her eyes were orange. She wore a red sweater with black pants. The girl was looking at them confusedly, yet with a hint of disgust.

"Vivi-nee-san! A kiss isn't disgusting! A kiss is magic! Remember, in all the stories, the kiss wakes up or saves the princess!" The little girl on the bottom rebutted.

"Yeah! A kiss is pretty!" Another voice resonated, backing up Karen.

All heads turned a little to the right, spotting another girl. This girl, as well, seemed the same age as the latter two. Her hair was short, reaching to her shoulders, at the sides of her face, curls. Orange-brown ombre eyes shined. Her attire consisted of a short knee, purple dress, with a orange ribbon wrapped at her torso.

"Kisses are yucky, Ayame!" the blonde screamed, while the other pouted.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" Karen, and the girl named Ayame replied at the same time.

"Please! Karen, Ayame, Arturia, the three of you shouldn't fight!" This time, instead of a small, feminine voice, it was that of a grown teen, who pleaded. From the corridor emerged a teen boy, 5'9 in height, with dark blue hair, and orange eyes. He primly clothes, which were that of Saotome Academy. "Karen! What were you doing outside? It could have been something or someone dangerous!"

"Kaito-nii-san! Mary wasn't inside, she could've gotten hurt!" Karen explained, seeing the person she called her older brother.

Kaito, as he appeared to be named, slapped his face, lightly, compared to Yuki. "I bet Yuki is going to lecture me….."

"You are very correct!" Yuki replied, her gaze fixed on his, making him flinch. "However, we have more pressing matters at hand." She said to the boy, and added, "Kaito, please get everyone to the living room, for there is something that must be discussed."

The blue haired teen nodded, turned to do as ordered by the girl, but then stopped. "Hey, what about Abi- I mean Mei? She is still locked in her room. She didn't, well….." he asked.

At the sound of the person in question, Yuki's eyes seemed to lose some of their light. Staying quiet for a few seconds, she then replied, "Leave her. When this is properly discussed, I will talk to her."

"Understood…. What?" Kaito mumbled, seeing the group of men behind the teen and girl. His orange eyes fixated especially on one of them. "Fa-"

"Come on!" Arturia, the blond girl, grumbled, pulling the boy by his shirt, successfully pulling him away. The two of them faded off as they ventured.

"Vivi-nee-san is so mean…." Ayame mumbled.

On the bottom, the idols and composer had witnessed the interactions between the people who seemed to reside in the house. Clearly from them seeing such interaction, they could deduce that Yuki was the one in charge.

"Sorry for keeping you here. The foyer isn't a proper place to keep. Let me guide you to the living room where everyone, or at least mostly everyone will be able to sit." Yuki turned to face them. "As for your luggage, leave them here. They will be taken care off later. Right now we have a much more important situation to talk about." She took in a deep breath, almost as if she was completely exhausted. "Please follow me."

"Unlike you, peasant, she at least has tact." Camus commented, the comment being directed to Reiji.

"Myu-chan, that was me-"

"Myu-chan….. Wait….. NO!"

Everyone turned to look at Yuki quizzically for her sudden outburst. They could all see some sort of strange…. _fear?_ The way her body was suddenly, as well, backing away, which was being done by Karen, and the steps from the upper level of the floor, showing Ayame doing the same.

"He is…..Because of him….." Karen whispered, the volume of her voice not being audible to those in her home, turned, and ran up the stairs, grabbed Ayame's hand, and scurried away.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were confused at their actions, turning from looking at the gone girls, to teen, to Camus.

"Is there something wrong, I mean, with Camus-sempai?" Masato asked, voicing what everyone was mostly thinking about. He clearly saw girl in some sort of _panicked_ state, her arms touching her face, arms, hair.

"No-no, nothing at all, just, uhh, surprised, yes, surprised!" Yuki stuttered. "Just, follow me okay!" she turned, going up the stairs.

The count was confused at the reactions of the girls, not understanding that dramatic reactions. ' _Why did those peasants react in such way?'_

Not being anything else to be done, they followed the brown haired girl.

* * *

The living room was beautifully decorated, and in some way, weird. The room was big, like, really big. The beauty of the living was that if was the same shade and color as the foyer, except that there was clearly some sort of liveliness in it. Everything was neatly placed in their respective places. To the left side of the room, there was a big, bricked, fireplace. The fireplace was unlight, and fenced closed. On the top of it, it was decorated with a white, rose-patterned cloth. Keeping said cloth in place were three large vases of bouquet flowers, each containing different ones. To the left, was one full of white lilies, neatly placed. To the right, they were white roses, torns not being present. Lastly, in the middle, they were pale pink peonies. Those three distinct flowers held the cloth, not appearing to slide off. On the ceiling, there was a pure white chandelier, bright on. Now for the weird part, was that there were _many_ couches. All the couches were mostly distinct. To the sides, there two white tuxedo sofas on each side, with a table for a lamp. To the corners, there were devan sofas, with striped pillows. More in the middle, the sofas made a U-shape, being black, though these ones were placed nearly together, leaving only small places for the people to slide in and out. On each side of the fireplace were single ones. As well in the living room, were drawers, shelves, and cabinets, all maroon colored.

"Welcome to the living room. Please to have a seat where you feel like it." Yuki instructed. The guys dispersed, each taking a seat where they felt like it. Some even didn't feel like sitting *cough* *cough* Ranmaru *cough*. Yuki couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at where all sat.

"Hey, Miss Demon, why are you laughing?" Nagi intergeted, clearly showing a scowl.

"Sorry!" She bowed quickly. "It's just that, where each of you are sitting, is where you have always sat." She explained.

"What do you mean by ' _where we have always sat?'_ We just meet, with a crazy fiasco going on." Yamato grumbled, setting his feet on the couch.

The green haired from HEAVENS instantly triggered the girl. 'No please! Don't place your feet, at least with shoes on, on the sofa. That was already washed to remove a ketchup stain _not so accidently_ caused by Rin and Ryuu!" Sadly, it was too late. There was a slightly visible stain left of it. She slipped the ground, grabbing her head, her eyes fading, and it one could see, there could be swirls appearing around her head. "I still have to finish cooking, though, now, I have to make double the amount I have somewhat done. I will need to clean the couch again. I need to bathe and feed Katsuo before he finally goes to bed. I need to make sure _she_ doesn't commit murder on a certain _someone_. I need to explain the apparent situation to not only them, but to the rest of my siblings. I need to contact Hayato to come right away, but he still out with Mika and Yuzuki in their interview! ARGH!"

Haruka, noticing the distressed Yuki, went to her. She went down on her knees and wrapped her hands over the other's torso. "Are you okay? Are you ill?" She asked worriedly. She turned to look at the princes.

"My girl, are you okay?" It was Reiji who came, doing the same as Haruka.

Yuki nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "Yeah, it's just that I don't normally do well in stressful situations." She confessed, trying to pick herself from the floor. "Thank you, for worrying about me, Mo…. I mean, Nanami Haruka and Kotobuki Reiji." Managing to stand up, she bowed.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, receiving a nod by her. Still, the composer didn't feel comfortable with the response.

The door of the living room opened wide, revealing a bunch of teens, children, and one or two toddlers. There were a variety of color hair, a perfect rainbow in the entrance. Apart from the colors, different ranges of voices resonated as one by one, all those who resided in the house entered. From the ones that could be noticed as matured, they questioned:

"What happened?"

"Were they intruders?"

"From the timestamp which took place, did someone accidently trespass?"

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were utterly in disbelief at the amount of children and teens, as well as two toddlers, which were being carried by two identical girls, both having blue-grey ombre hair, though the other had the color's reversed. They could see that their eyes were fixated on them, widened, as if they were surprised to see them. Though, one of them had her eyes lowered, looking at the toddler, her mouth opened in pain due to the toddler in her arms, which had green locks, pulling hers. Compared to the other one, which held a sleeping, salmon colored haired one, making no such fuss as the other one. That one was looking at the other, an ackwards smile on her lips, seeing the identical other suffering under the tiny hands of the joyfully squealing toddler.

"Did we stumbled at an orphanage?" Syo muttered to his group mates.

Otoya clearly heard what the shortest of STARISH said. He lowly replied, "Syo-kun, don't be rude! Maybe it is." His eyes went to Yuki, who was placing herself before the incoming residents and them. "It might explain why….uh….Yuki was so protective, holding the…."

"I guess it would explain that, but a scythe? Isn't that dangerous?" Ren added.

"Who even has a scythe in their home?" Tokiya furtherly questioned.

"Well, back in Agnapolis, there are still some weapons left, stored, from the battles it had in the past." Cecil informed.

Masato then decided to enter in the conversation. "Stored? Well I guess it does make sense since we are now in modern times, so they are hardly even used."

While all of them had their quiet conversations, Natsuki's eyes were shining from seeing all those _cute_ children flooding the room. He could make out a girl that look exactly like Syo, the boy from before in the foyer just like Masato, except for the eyes, which were like Haruka's. There was also a blue haired girl, the same shade as that of Ai's, smiling brightly and waving at him. Also, another with caramel skin and orange hair…...Wait…Wait…...WAIT!? Just like Syo, Masato, Ai, and Cecil!

"Everyone, please stay where you because there is something you have to listen carefully-WAH!"

Yuki's request was tossed back when the light blue haired girl, went right past her. Everyone could clearly see that her target was the one and only, * **cough** * non-human * **cough** *, Ai from QUARTET NIGHT.

* * *

 **Next:**

-CHAPTER 2-

Princes and Princess Meet Princes and Princesses


	5. - CH 2 - Meeting Princes and Princesses

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Princes and Princess Meet Princes and Princesses**

* * *

 _ **Life is with unexpected surprises and shocks**_

 _ **~NiNa~**_

* * *

Baby blue hair in two twintails. Cyan hair in a side ponytail.

Tawny eyes gazed intently cyan ones.

It was a staring contest.

None of them said a word, or moved.

Everyone around just stared at both the girl and the idol.

"Daddy!"

The silence ceased.

The blue haired girl lunge herself at Ai, arms wide open. She caged Ai in her hold, rubbing her head in his neck, almost like a cat when curling up to its owner.

"Kokoro, wait-"

"Your back! Your back!" she cheered separating herself from the boy she calls her 'daddy'. "Does this mean your fine now? You're no longer sick? You're no longer going to be at the hospital? Right? It's been so long! I missed you so much! Mama and everyone else told me that you were going to have to stay there for some time! They even told me that I couldn't come because I was a minor!" she fired all those questions in one go. Her tawny eyes locked on his, one clearly seeing happiness and some tears.

"Daddy?" Ai questioned back, clearly puzzled, and his voice with a clear tone of annoyance. "First of, why are you calling me 'daddy'? Second, I have no children. Third, I am not able to have children for I am a-!

" **AHHHHHH**!"

Everyone turned to look at the group of children, the smaller ones covering their ears (including Yuki) from the loud noise made by older ones.

"Why the hell did you scream!?" Yamato barked, glaring at all of them.

"Yamato-kun, don't curse. There are small children present." Natsuki voiced, worried.

"Hell?" One of the blonde children, this one with a visible ahoge sticking out, similar to the identical girl next to him, who wore a pink shirt with a dog print, brown knee length shorts, and white socks with black sneakers, asked confused. He turned to one of the other identical girls, the one with a dark shade of blue which then faded to silver, holding the fussy green haired baby, asked, "What does hell mean?"

"Arthur! Don't say that word! OUCH!" The older teen girl repremanted, and let out a small shout. Her eyes glazed over to the green haired toddler, who smiled, a smile of that of managing to tease her. "As I was saying saying, don't repeat that word because-OUCH! Katsuo! Stop or else I'm going to place you on the ground if you keep this-OUCH!" Another strong pull from her long hair.

The identical girl, seeing the other with problems struggling with the unruly boy, turned to her. "Kaguya, let me carry him. You carry Kichirou. See, he is calmly asleep."

"NO! I'm okay nee-sama!" rebutted the troubled girl.

"Katsuo is two! Just throw him on the damn floor! He can walk! Shess!" A blonde, with a resemblance to the shortest member of STARISH, grumbled annoyed.

"What does damn mean?" Again, the young boy asked.

"Arthur. You don't need to know that word right now, okay? Simply don't mention it." Another blonde, this time a girl with resemblance to Arthur, said, earning an bright 'okay'. She rolled her eyes.

Back to the main scene, they saw that the older blonde was dragging the blue haired girl by her striped white shirt to the cluster.

"Hina! That hurts!" Kokoro whined.

"Yuki told us not to move from we were, and you did the exact opposite! Learn to listen to directions! And to be more observant!" Hina, as her name would be, reprimanded the girl.

"That doesn't make any sense! I mean, why would Yuki-nee-san say that? There is nothing wrong here, or even dangerous. _They_ came back! Along with _my_ Daddy!" Blue haired fired back. "Oh! And I am observant! I take biology at school!"

"What does biology have to do in this argument?" one of the idols murmured to himself.

"Excuse me." Tokiya interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at him, 17 pairs of unknown eyes all on him, (two pairs which look more interested in him), not including the other pairs from the 18 (Haruka's, sans Tokiya). He shuddered for a bit.

"Can we return to the topic at hand. While some may not show it, we are all clearly confused with what has happened recently. Would you care to explain this in a much detailed manner." Tokiya voiced.

"Yes, Tokiya-pa- I mean _Ichinose-san_." The way Yuki said Tokiya's surname sounder forced, almost as if they had _never_ said his surname before. "However, first, I believe it would be proper for all of us to introduce ourselves to you. Though please, even though I doubt you will be unable to keep your voices to yourself, wait till the end to ask all of your questions. Is that alright with all of you?" The brown haired cocked her head to the side, asking them.

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, and Haruka looked at each other.

"I will begin the introductions and then go in order. Just so you know, some of my siblings aren't here present, but I will mention them as well in order." Yuki added. Bowing her head and back a little, she introduced herself, "As you know, I am Kotobuki Yuki, twenty-one, and the oldest daughter from the as well know Nanami Household."

This immediately set reactions haywire from all of the guys present (some not showing it….Ai….Camus), and looked at Haruka who was utterly lost, not seeing that everyone was staring at her.

"As I said, I am the oldest daughter, though, we have a older brother, who is the first of the Nanami Household. He is currently out at work. He is named Ichinose Hayato. He is twenty-three."

All eyes dashaded to Tokiya, who was stiff.

Next was one of the identical girls, the one who carried the peacefully sleeping child. "I am Ichinose Sakuya, third in the Nanami Household. Nineteen."

"Ichinose Kaguya…." She voiced as loud as she could, massaging her aching head. "Fourth, and the younger identical twin sister of Sakuya. So that makes me nineteen as well."

Tokiya was regretting ever asking to have things cleared up. He could feel himself being slowly, yet deeply, being buried.

"Another sibling that currently isn't here is Jinguji Mika. She is eighteen, and is as well out with a friend with our brother running some errands from work."

Eyes darted to Ren.

The blue haired boy from the foyer stepped up. "Pleased to meet you, _again?_ I am Hijirikawa Kaito. I am eighteen as well, though, me and Mika aren't twins" He seemed to shudder when he added the last part.

Eyes went to Masato now.

There was a brief pause from the introductions, no of the children or teens saying anything, looking at each other, sad eyes visible in some of them.

Seeing as no one else saying anything, Hina stepped up, her long wavy hair swaying, and her piercing blue eyes glimmering. "Kurusu Hina, eight of the house, and I am fifteen."

Syo mouth was agape.

"So huh, for the next one, she is, well…. She is here in here in the house, but is in her room because…." Yuki's eyes quickly darted to someone in the couches, and she bit her lip. "She is sick, yeah. Her name is Abi-Mei. She is fourteen!"

Everyone was clearly confused with the weird introduction Yuki gave of one of her siblings.

"Moving on is-"

"ME!" the previously dragged blue haired shouted. She ran to the front before everyone. "Nice to see you all return! I am Mikaze Kokoro! Twelve by the way!" A bright smile formed on her lips.

Inside Syo's mind, along with the other members of QUARTET NIGHT thought of one thing. ' _She is clearly different from Ai/Ai-Ai/Mikaze-senpai.'_

"Cecilia, that it." An irritated voice came from behind the sibling. Kaito and Hina moved away, giving way for the guys and Haruka to see. She had orange hair and fair colored skin. From the angle she was and looking, her eye color wasn't visible. Upon seeing her, all the boys turned to look at their beloved composer, seeing the crystal clear similarities between the two of them. Then, the name of the girl made another _ding_.

"Kurosaki Rin." Another somewhat similar annoyed voice rang. This came from a black haired boy with black hair and grey eyes.

A 'WHAT!?' was released from the rocker of QUARTET NIGHT.

A small whimper came from a little girl, who was hiding behind Yuki. "I-I am…. Kurosaki Mi-Misaki!" she exclaimed timidly. "Ten!"

Another 'WHAT!?' was heard.

"Don't screech old man!" Nagi angrily yelled.

Ranmaru was about to yell something back if it wasn't from Reiji who shutted his mouth with his hand.

"Rin and Misaki are fraternal twins." Sakuya informed, still holding the pink haired child.

"So….uh, hi." A little boy emerged from the cluster. He had red hair with orange fringes (bangs), as well as orange-red ombre eyes. Taking a step forward, she stumbled upon a _misplaced leg_. Managing to stand up, looking a little back to the one he clearly _knew_ who did it, and back to the gawking, surprised, near fainting men. "I am nine. My name is Ittoki Akira."

Eyes swimmed to the only other red head in the room.

A boy with brown hair, and purple with orange hints of color for eyes, walked forwards, a small wicked smile on his face.

Everyone clearly knew who this kid's last name was, and who the father was. No surname was even needed to be said.

"Otori Ryuu!" he roared. (He was living to his name….) "Eight!"

The blond-haired boy from before, who was asking for the meanings for the _non-kid friendly words_ , forwardly walk timidly. Though his emerald-green eyes looked somewhat to the ground, his left hand was grabbing that of the girl identical to him, who had orange eyes, had a completely different expression at the moment. Seeing that the boy would talk at the moment, she took it upon herself.

"He is my older twin brother. Shinomiya Arthur Lunar, while I am Shinomiya Arturia Vivian, but I am mostly called Vivian, or Vivi for short. We are both seven." She allowed herself to fall to the floor.

Natsuki was ready to throw himself to the two children, but was stopped by Syo, who held onto him by the shirt.

Appearing to be nearing the end of all the many children, which shocked many of the idols, prepared themselves.

"Hello!" the young girl which they meet outside during the whole ' _the bull is going to kill us'_ ordeal. "I am Jinguji Karen!" She gave a small curtsey, "Nice to meet you!" she then happily waved to Ren, smiling brightly, who in turn waved back.

"Now it's my turn! Good to meet you everyone! I am Kiryuin Ayame!"

Pairs of eyes flew to Van, who was shocked, yet had a small visible smirk.

Karen and Ayame grabbed their hands, and shouted, "We are both six!"

A bomb was dropped in the living room. ( **A/N:** NOT AN ACTUAL ONE!)

From Hina and upwards in age, they all blushed. They clearly saw that _revelation_ from both little girls was a big shocker. Ren and Van were staring at each other, horrified looks on their faces as the same thoughts were on their heads.

"WELL, MOVING ON!" Yuki shouted, the blush not disappearing from her face. She pulled someone small from behind her. "This is Sumeragi Shizuka!"

Silence.

"What an idiot." Rin said, looking away.

Yuki turned to face him questionably.

"Um…. Yuki-san." The voice of Nanami chimed in the room. She pointed at the girl in Yuki's hold. "That is Misaki."

Yuki looked down, and clearly saw that that was indeed Misaki, frightened. "What?" She turned and scanned the room, seeing none of the rest of her younger siblings. "Where is she?"

"She is most probably with Crazy." Ryuu said.

This sparked an immediate reaction out of the oldest girl there. "Ryuu! Don't call _her_ that!"

"Ryuu is right, she must be with Crazy. But not only her. Honoka and Hoshiko as well." Rin agreed, his tone without a care of the person he just called Crazy.

"The two of you, I will not tolerate you calling _her_ Crazy."

Rin looked away while Ryuu just grumbled. "Whatever." Both murmured.

The brown haired frowned at them. "Ah, well, as _**Rin**_ said, Sumeragi Shizuka was next, being the nineteenth child in the Nanami Household, followed by Otori Honoka and Amakusa Hoshiko."

Shion, Kira, and both Eiichi and Eiji raised their heads when hearing their surnames.

The living room door was pushed open, revealing what would only be deduced as the previously mentioned girls. In entered a black haired girl with a loose, side ponytail, and orange-yellow eyes. Behind her was a small girl with peanut colored hair and purple eyes. Holding on to the two of them was another girl with white and orange tips of hair. Her eyes were light pink. The three girls were staring wide eyed at all of the people present, two with unrecognizable expressions, while the other had a smile forming on their lips.

Seeing that there was no conversation, she towards the three, and pointed at who was who. Yuki, being next black haired, said, "This _is_ Sumeragi Shizuka." Then to the white haired, "Amakusa Hoshiko." Lastly, to the last girl, "Otori Honoka."

"The last two are in Sakuya's and Kaguya's arms." Kaito mentioned.

"This is Katsuo. Two." Kaguya, the boys hair victim, said.

Sakuya took a step forward, and fixed the sleeping child in her arms, holding him (imagine the scene of the Lion King with Simba being presented)."And lastly, at nine months, is our youngest sibling, Mikado Kichirou."

There was a brief pause from the children. Then, it was Hina who finalized everything. "This is everyone, including those not here but mentioned, children of Nanami Haruka and all of you _**idiots**_." Another bomb was dropped.

* * *

 **A/N: So some of you must be wondering / concerned / asking yourself why there wasn't much descriptive reactions from the guys. I first wanted to introduce the kids and for all of you to get familiarized with their names. Next chapter will be more on the guys and Nanami bombarding the children with questions.**

 **Also, as a reader and viewer requested me, here is the list of all the introduced children from oldest to youngest.**

Ichinose Hayato (23)

Kotobuki Yuki (21)

Ichinose Sakuya (19)

Ichinose Kaguya (19)

Jinguji Mika (18)

Hijirikawa Kaito (18)

Kurusu Hina (15)

Mei (14)

Mikaze Kokoro (12)

Cecilia (11)

Kurosaki Rin (10)

Kurosaki Misaki (10)

Ittoki Akira (9)

Otori Ryuu (8)

Shinomiya Arthur Lunar (7)

Shinomiya Arturia Vivian (7)

Jinguji Karen (6)

Kiryuin Ayame (6)

Sumeragi Shizuka (5)

Otori Honoka (4)

Amakusa Hoshiko (3)

Hyuga Katsuo (2)

Mikaedo Kichirou (9 months)

 **PS. If anyone is curious as to how they look like, I have some images (not mine) of some of them as to how to they look like, tell me in the reviews and I will find a way for you all to see.**

 **PSS. Can any of you guess three (four actually) characters as to who there are? (I lack originality in names and/or appearance descriptions *crying*).**


	6. - CH 3 - Bittersweet Chaos

Silence….

…

…

…

…

" **WHAT!?** "

All of the guys and Haruka shreked at the same time.

Yuki, as well as some of the other Nanami kids, covered their ears.

There was a lot of hollering in the spacious room. Questions thrown here and there to one another. They wanted a much clearer explanation as to how in the world all the things that came out of the mouths of the children claiming to be theirs made sense. It went on for some time, until everyone slowly started seeing that Otoya was staring at Haruka, who seemed to be in a trance, for she wasn't paying attention to the yelling going on.

"Haru-chan?" Natsuki approached her, his voice filled with concern. Him calling her didn't seem to take her out of what she was thinking, so he gently tapped his right hand on her shoulding. This snapped her out.

"HUH!?" she let out gasps. Her orange eyes were wide, moving her face to see all of the children that claim her as their mother, and then at all the idols which she composes for. Her face began to reddened, even redder than the idol's hair she had first met. "Wha-Wha….HEEEE!?"

(She had lost it.)

"Please do further explain, for this is something completely illogical." Masato requested, disbelief in his voice, to the teens.

"Well, first things first," Yuki began, but then paused, and looked back at her younger siblings. "Could you help me out?"

"You're the oldest one here, Hayato is out," Hina blunty replied to the brown haired girl, who's face twisted at such a blunt reply. Seeing this, the blonde girl huffed, leaned on the nearest wall to her, and this time she replied, "Fine, but you have to do most of the talking, because, as I said, you are the oldest here, and then Sakuya and Kaguya, however," her eyes traveled to the younger twin, seeing her hair being a victim of Katsuo. "Fine, but it won't be for long, I still need to work on Kokoro's and Sakuya's coords."

The word coord seemed to have gained the attention of Kokoro, who jumped on Hina. "That's right, I almost forgot about it. When do you think you will be done with it?" She inquired. Before the Hina could reply, she added, "Now that this strange thing happened, I want to show them the idoling of this era."

"Kokoro," the person called, turned to face Kaito. This is a serious matter which requires clarification, and time as well. We can't at the moment do certain things."

Masato listened and looked at his declared future son. He sounded just like him….

"Fine…."

"Well then, to begin, I remember Ai一 _Mikaze-san_ asked me what year it was. We are currently in一一"

"STOP!" Kokoro shouted, running to his sister, and extending out her arms. "You can't tell them what year it is. Have you not seen the sci-Fi movies where one time travels is told what year it is and it causes many distortions, changes in the future, even the prevention of someone being born!"

Hina smacked her head and then to the worried teen. "Just shut up!" She opened the door to the living room and started dragging her out, "I will be right back," an the door shut closed, with a ' _nooooo'_ slowly fading away.

 _SILENCE._

"Sorry about that…." Yuki apologized.

"Um, is Kokoro going to be okay?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah…. Maybe….." the latter answered. She took in a breath, and said, "Well, now with that gone, and with consideration, I will follow Kokoro's warning…."

"It's the future, okay, let's keep it at that, and up to this point in time, twenty-tw-twenty-one," Yuki's voice winced, "children were born to Nanami Haruka and all of you, and before you start questioning and asking how that is possible, the simple answer is, polygamy."

The three idol groups took this in.

"What is polygami?" Nagi and Natsuki asked at the same time.

The teens' faces started to burn once again.

"Polygamy is means to have more than one husband or wife, in this case, to be more especify as polyandry. Polyandry is when the wife has more than one husband at the same time." Sakuya explained, and everyone could see that she was clearly uncomfortable. It was baby Kichiru who snapped her out of embarrassment, who started moving, trying to find a more comfortable way to sleep.

"What the fuck!?" Yamato exclaimed, standing from where he sat.

"LANGUAGE!" Yuki snapped at him.

"What does fu-"

Kaguya jumped in immediately, "Don't say that!" She lowered to the ground, her eye level to that of Arthur's. "Don't say that. That's a word little children shouldn't be saying. Promise me you won't say it, please?"

Arthur nodded his head, and turned to look at his own twin, yet his face became confused when seeing Vivian staring angrily at the person who was Yamato-papa. He recalled that the only times she glared angrily at people was when…. _Both of them would be picked on by their classmates for-_ He shook his head, trying to forget the children at his school and being mean to them.

"Please don't curse in front of children present, or else you have to put five-hundred yen in the swear jar." Sakuya said, looking at the green haired idol from HEAVENS.

"Moving on, over time, all of you started confessing your feelings towards Nanami- _san_ , even though three of you already had done so…..wait, what was the last major thing which you all had done?"

STARISH jumped. "What do you mean three of us/them confessed to Haruka/Nanami/-san/Lady/Haruka-chan!?" All the idols drew close to the future daughter of Reiji, causing her to step back a little, and extending her arms and opening her hands, waving as though she were forming a shield.

"Van had confessed to her genuinely." Ren said.

Everyone turned to look at the man pronounced, dagger eyes narrowing at him. Van merely smirked.

"Cecil was the first." Tokiya added.

"Then who is the other one?" Everyone questioned.

To the older kids, this was a comical scene. All of their future fathers were growling at each other, wanting to know who had opened up about their feelings to their orange haired beauty. Some smirked, their eyes going to Yuki, who in turn looked away, not wanting for the others to notice and end up with a murder case on their hands.

Reiji clearly noticed the eyes landing on Yuki by her younger siblings and deciding that everything was coming out, he stood up and declared while winking, "I am the third to have confessed to Kouhai-chan!"

Otoya and Tokiya gawked, while the rest (Natsuki less threatenely) were ready to murder him.

"You have no professionalism." Camus remarked.

"How could you Reiji-san!" Otoya cried.

"Nanami, is this true!?" Syo questioned, getting neared her.

Haruka became beat red. Her cheeks were flustered and her eyes shyly glossy. She could only nod at the pressure being borne down on her.

 _BAM_!

The living room door busted open, Hina emerging as she dusted her hands off with an unreadable expression was on her face. "Kokoro didn't shut up so I shut her up." Everyone stared at her.

"How?" Kaito asked, sounding worried.

"She will most probably go crazy in a few minutes."

"Go crazy?" Ai murmured. His hand went to his left pectoral to where a heart should be. ' _What is this feeling?'_

"We have a much important issue at hand!" Syo screamed.

"Right!"

STARISH ran to Haruka, separating her from the rest of the people of the room. "Haru-chan, why didn't you tell us of such confessions?"

Haruka looked around, embarrassment, guilt, and fear all coming down at once.

"It isn't any of your business." Van said, glaring at the winners. "Ha-chan is allowed to keep things to herself. It is you idiots who didn't say anything. Some of us are more honest with our feelings."

"What!?"

"As an idol, we cannot be involved with anyone romantically. We belong to our fans. That is the sacrifice we make in order to achieve our dream." Eiji calmly added.

His words hit everyone hard. They knew it was true. When they attended Saotome Academy, it didn't cross their mind of ever becoming part of a group. It was everyone for themselves. But, meeting Haruka changed that. She helped them find themselves, brought STARISH as one (with the help of Cecil, unknown to them at the time), and who also stole their hearts without knowing. Time went on. They had moved into the Master Course, meeting their senpais, QUARTET NIGHT. She helped them improve, soon falling for her (some not admitting to such a thing). Finally, HEAVENS. First it was the three of them, Eichi, Kira, and Nagi. They wanted her to piss STARISH off, but lost. Then they came back as a seven member group. Same as before, she spent time with them, some looking from far away how she worked hard on making sure they could shine.

Kaguya noticed the change in the atmosphere of the room. She whispered very low to her younger siblings, trying to maintain her calmness while her brother played with her hair as if it were a toy. "They're so silent….. It's weird." She received nods from her siblings.

Such quietness was lost when Kichirou let out a wail. The idols turned to look at the crying infant in the arms of the third eldest, trying to calm him by rocking him, which didn't seem to be working. Yuki immediately went to her youngest brother, assessing the situation.

"Kichirou, please stop crying." Sakuya whispered, rocking him.

"Maybe he is hungry?" Yuki questioned.

"He might have po-po." Honoka inquired, looking at the baby along with her other sisters.

Yuki took hold of the baby, lifting his body to bring his rump to her nose, (and causing Ryuu and some of the idols to gag at such actions). "He doesn't smell. It must be something."

"Is he sick?" Ranmaru asked out of nowhere.

"I don't think so. He had a check up three days ago. Everything was fine." Kaito answered.

Otoya, having grown in the orphanage and seen the caretakers work, added, "Babies are fragile. They don't cry for anything just like that. Kurosaki-senpai might be right."

Ryuu looked at the older red haired teen. "Babies cry for everything. When they are hungry, cold, alone and shitted."

"Don't say such words!" Yuki reprimanded. "Another five-hundred yen coin from your allowance is going to the swear jar."

Eichi was proud at the fact of having a kid with Haruka in the future, but worried from where he picked up bad language. ' _Is he suffering? Is the old man coming for him?_ ' He couldn't help but clench his fist at the thought.

"There, there, don't cry." Yuki gently murmured, rocking him left and right.

Something she couldn't pin on it, made Haruka become sad. She looked at Yuki, who, in her opinion, was an expert on how to calm down a child. From what she could understand and see, Yuki must have learned to calm down her younger siblings since young. ' _Did Yuki-chan ever have time to herself?_ ' And then there was Kichiru. He looked so weak, lonely. She knew that he actually wasn't. His older siblings were here with him, taking care of him and making sure he is safe. However, where were _they_? She could understand him, from her vague memories and stories told by her grandmother. Due to her frail body, she was sent and raised with her grandmother. She would cry, and cry, and cry. Her grandmother would tell her that as a baby she cried in her arms, wanting her mother or father to hold her and calm her.

Haruka got on her feet, surprising the boys, and went to where the crying infant was. Giving a look to Yuki, who seemed to understand her, gave Kichirou to her. As soon as he was in her arms, his wails decreased. Slowly, yet fast, the cries faded, his teary eyes looking at orange ones. A small toothy smile formed on his lips, receiving a smile back. Tired from his cries, he became tired, his eyes closed, tucking his arms on his torso.

She knew very well what he wanted. While she may not be his _real_ mother, he must've sensed a similarity. All he wanted was his mother's warmth.


End file.
